


Call Me Darling and Make Me Yours

by mimikyukyu



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Aftercare, Comeplay, Glittery Pink Goo Cum, Heart Rubs, Mettaton Has A Vagina, Mild Dom!Mettaton, Multiple Orgasms, Other, Overstimulation, POV Second Person, Reader is AFAB - Freeform, Reader-Insert, Shower Sex, excessive use of darling and other pet names, probably wam i mean that heart slime is described in detail
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-17
Updated: 2015-12-17
Packaged: 2018-05-07 05:20:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5444687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mimikyukyu/pseuds/mimikyukyu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being Mettaton’s #1 fan comes with cool perks, like backstage passes to VIP events, ten thousand more followers on every social media site you'd ever made an account on, and getting your brains fucked out because he thought it would be fun to surprise you with an insanely expensive and powerful sex toy. </p><p>Also he's totally sweet and knows what to say to make you all gooey inside, just like his heart.</p><p>(Reader is not described outside of having a vagina and a very brief mention of bras)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Call Me Darling and Make Me Yours

**Author's Note:**

> This is the longest thing I've ever written and I'm already kinkshaming myself

"You're fucking kidding me." You say when Mettaton beams as he shows off the (admittedly incredibly cute) white and pink MTT-brand sybian in the middle of your sickeningly adorable playroom.

"Absolutely not, my darling!" He sings, hooking a finger into your collar and leading you over to the side of the platform the incredibly intimidating vibrator is sitting on. "You said you like to try overstimulation, and I'd never want to disappoint my biggest fan!" Mettaton says, kissing your cheek.

You smile and lightly bump your head back onto his chest plate. "I am, huh?"

He makes a humming noise, affirming the statement as he runs a finger up your side, tracing up your curves and resting on your minimalistic burgundy colored bra. "Obviously. Now, I'm thinking," oh god his voice just dropped an octave "-that since you're such a good little pet, I won't have to tie you up tonight. I think my hands will be enough to keep you in place." He pauses and noses at your ear, "do think so too, darling?"

"Yes, master." You say as you try very hard not to moan or whine, but your thighs have squeezed shut tight. Mettaton hums and nudges them apart with his free hand.

"Darling, look at me."

He runs his long, cool finger along your incredibly tiny panties and you do whine at that. It would have helped if he hadn't made his finger weakly vibrate the whole time.

"My, my, my! My kitten is so wet!" He says, giving a low laugh that should not turn you on as much as it does.

"Aaand now, beautiful." He continues, "What exactly do you want?"

You whine and hug your boyfriend, nuzzling hard into his neck. "Metta! Don't make me say it."

Mettaton forcibly pushes you to arm’s length, you only look for a second but you can see the look of amusement and what could only be described as ‘you're fucking kidding me’.

"Mm, nice try, but I've already read all of the nasty things you've said about me. You gave up your right to get out of not telling me what you want when you posted- ah, let me make sure I remember this right-” His eyes unfocus as he pulls up an embarrassing post you made months before being properly introduced to your robot-cum-boyfriend “Ah! Here we are- You said: ‘I want Mettaton to fill my mouth and pussy up with his glittery pink cum.’ on your Tumblr."

You can feel your face become red and you staunchly avoid eye contact with Mettaton, who is grinning absolutely evilly as you squirm in embarrassment. You also try and fail to not remember writing that. You fail fantastically at trying not to remember the multiple times he's fulfilled that fantasy for you.

"Fine... I want you to... uh-" you can't really talk too much about how you feel or what you want, but he is very committed to humiliating you tonight.

“You can take your time, baby, but you still have to tell me!”

Your face feels like it's on fire. You could literally melt due to the embarrassment he's subjecting you to.

“Hah- fucking… Fine.” Your face is so fucking red right now. You refuse to look him in the eye. Your voice drops low and you begin to beg.

“Sir, will you please play with me? I want my master to make me come for _hours_ so I know I’m his!”

“Correct! And do you know what your reward for answering correctly is, darling?” Mettaton purrs.

“A new car?” You ask, as serious as you can manage.

You’re spanked for your attempt at humor. You make a small noise of displeasure, but you don't actually mind being spanked.

“Give me any more sass and the answer will be “nothing”, sweetie.” Mettaton warns, voice glitching at your indignant whine.

You swallow uncomfortably, realizing only now how trapped you are in Mettaton’s hands. He only has one finger wrapped around your collar but you doubt you could pull it away. His other hand is resting on the small of your back, gentle now but you know it could clamp down and immobilize you in a second if he wanted to.

The combination of fear and a renewed sense of affection leaves you with the most confusing boner you've ever had.

Nevertheless, Mettaton helps you onto the sybian, picking you up and gently kissing you as you slide down onto the silicone cock helpfully attached on the vibrator, a still cool finger pulling your panties to the side as he does. The machine is set on a platform that allows the soles of your feet to comfortably touch the ground, but only barely. Mettaton checks you again, and runs his hands over your thighs, smiling widely.

"Okay, darling. We're all set. Are you ready?" Mettaton coos. The speaker against your chest makes his voice sound muffled despite his mouth being right against your ear. You shudder and wrap your arms tightly around him, nodding in anticipation.

"Alright then, look at me, baby."

You pull back to face your robot and he immediately draws you into a deep kiss. It is not enough to distract you from wetly breaking the kiss when he turns the vibrator on. Mettaton smiles and nuzzles at your neck while you adjust to the feeling of the incredibly powerful toy beneath you.

"Having fun, pet?"

"Yeah..." You try not to slur your response but it's hard when he's still petting his damn hands down your sides lightly enough to tickle.

"Mm, kitten, I _like_ seeing you like this." He purrs, then pushes his hands down on your hips, making you grind hard against the sweet spot of the machine so you pitch forward and shriek. He laughs at that and rubs your hips as you shudder your first orgasm of the night.

You don't have any real time to enjoy it though, since Mettaton turns a dial up and presses a freezing cold index finger to your clit. That manages to send you over the edge _again_ and you screech, silently hating your boyfriend for how composed and smug he looks.

“You look a little bored, darling. Do you need something that will keep your hands busy?”

You _try_ to give him a disgusted look but all you can manage is a glare in between stopping to pant and cry out his name.

“Do you want this to stop?”

“Noo!” You mewl weakly.

“Hm, how about-” Mettaton leans in and turns up his speaker so you can hear him over the vibrator and your own moans. He tilts your head up into a gentle kiss and when he pulls back you only see absolute adoration (and tiny pink hearts) in his pixelated eyes.

“Oh my god, you're almost as beautiful as I am-” he blinks, and grins, showing off the pretty enamel fangs that make your knees go weak.

“You've gone and made me so fucking hot, baby. Your cute little moans and gorgeous body are absolutely _wrecking_ me, do you think you should take care of your master?” Mettaton licks his lips and runs a hand down your face, stopping so you can rest your head for a moment. You furiously nod and try to look up at him.

“We’ll stop when I come, okay?”

“Yeah.. That sounds good.”

You whine when Mettaton drags a sharp nail down his leggings, starting the tear at the juncture of his thigh and pelvis. He looks up to check on you, or to see your completely wrecked expression. No matter why, he slowly tears away the thin fabric covering his pussy and guides your fingers to rest on it.

“Alright, darling! Get to it! Or don't, it all depends on how much you want.” Mettaton chirps, voice stuttering as you immediately press your fingers inside him.

“D- _darling_ , oh my _god_  I love you.”

He's warm and slick, and you remember why you love fingering him as glittery pink cum slips down your fingers. He knows you love that, and you throw your other arm around a shoulder pad.

“Sweetheart- ohh yessss! You're so beautiful! You're doing so well! Don't stop!”

You get an idea. Slipping three fingers into him, you crook your fingers and coat your hand in cum before slowly pulling it out, making sure to drag your palm and finger against his clit. You bring it up to your face and pretend to study the fluorescent liquid.

“Pet-?”

“Thank you, master.” You moan before messily lapping up the mess on your hand. You don't mind it, obviously, and besides, he tastes like artificial sour cherries.

 

 _That_ got him going.

 

You hear the fans speed up, now sounding like an old laptop trying to run more than two programs. He’s blushing furiously and his eye is glitching out, displaying distorted hearts and occasionally, his usual pupil. He attempts to say something, but only stuttered moans and broken syllables of your name come out. You smirk and finish cleaning your hand off before returning to dip your fingers back inside of him, pretending that never happened despite the large amount of pink goop on your chin and lips.

Mettaton looks mildly offended at how well you pulled that stunt off. Mildly offended and extremely turned on. He quickly regains his composure and slowly runs his hands down your sides, sucking bruises into your skin and nipping gently around your jawbone. When he pulls back you're fucking terrified of the downright evil smirk plastered on his face.

“Oh, I think I've changed my mind, darling. You're going a bit too slow for my tastes, so I’m gonna give you a little incentive to perform better!”

Before you can ask what he means by that, Mettaton turns the dial beneath you completely to the right.

“Perfect.”

You freeze for a moment, fingers going from lazily fingering your boyfriend to a rigid standstill before you _scream_. You've never heard such a broken, completely wrecked sound come from you before but _God fucking dammit_ you're not even registering the times between orgasms and your hand is soaked in pink cum and Mettaton is still grinding your hips against the sybian and whispering _every_ stupid little thing you've ever wanted to hear, though he has to turn the volume on his speakers up before you can fully register what he's saying.

Being unsupported by anything but hands is very disconcerting. On one hand, your rational mind knows Mettaton can lift you with one hand like you could lift a particularly heavy box but rational thinking and the highest setting of a sybian historically do not play well. Instead, you clamp your arms around Mettaton's neck and scream your pleasure as you lose count of how many times you've come within the space of what feels like an hour.

"This isn't f-fucking fair! Mettaton PLEASE!" You sob into his neck, legs frantically kicking out to find purchase.

“Mm, next time I’ll make you eat me out! That’d put your mouth to a better use, wouldn’t it, darling?”

You nod and rapidly move your fingers against him, hoping to find some rhythm so he’ll fucking _come already_.

Something goes right, though you're not really sure what, and Mettaton screams broken parts of your name and what was probably an “Oh, yes!” before going through the distorted filter of a malfunctioning speaker. You don't really remember the last orgasm that well. Everything has blurred into a haze of overstimulation and robotic whispers of eternal devotion. You shudder more and sob.

"Suh-! Sir! Pleasepleaseplease make it stop!"

"Darling, did-ou for **g** et your saf _e_ word?" His voice is beautifully glitching and he's desperately kissing your cheeks and neck.

"No!" You wail, overstimulated tears threatening to slip down your cheeks.

He turns the power down slowly until it finally clicks off. You cry in relief and slump down, dangerously close to falling over had you not had a perceptive robot who already has his arms positioned to prop you up.

"Was that good?" He asks, a note of worry creeping into his voice. He seems to have regained most of his composure, and you're glad at least one of you is good to

You nod as vigorously as you can. "I c-can't move though."

“Ah, well we have to move you somehow-”

Before you can wonder or protest, Mettaton picks you up, letting you get comfortable in his pseudo-bridal style embrace while he cleans the mess you made on the sybian.

“-there we go! Problem solved.”

You moan again when you feel your cum leak out onto Mettaton's arm, lazily watching it slide down the metal and pool into drops along the sheets.

"Sorry about th-at." You whisper. You're still shaking and your legs dangle limply over his arm. Mettaton stops cleaning and raises his free hand, sliding two fingers under your chin.

"You don't need to apologize, sweetie. It just means I did a good job. I just want you to relax right now, will you do that for your king, baby doll?"

"Only if I get another kiss." You say, trying to look as sexy as possible, though you're pretty sure you just look tired as hell. Regardless, Mettaton obliges and uses his fingers to guide you. You kiss him as passionately as possible, though that isn't saying much since you're very close to falling asleep in his (now) warm noodle arms (you guess you made him hot enough to warm up all the way through). He breaks the kiss with a nuzzle to your cheek and squeezes you a bit tighter with his free arm as he finishes up.

"Alright!" He chirps, putting his free hand on his hip, "That's clean. Now on to you, darling."

 

You've already closed your eyes, but you know you're being carried to the bathroom. Mettaton sets you on a warm wooden spa bench and starts the shower for you while you wiggle out of your ruined panties and take off your, surprisingly, completely untouched bra. You don't like the fact that he's away from you, but since your sight line isn't broken you don't mind all that much. He lays out a towel and bathrobe for you before taking your hand and leading you to the shower. You think you can walk, but you prefer to lean on your boyfriend.

Speaking of- you're kind of in love with Mettaton’s shower. It's a large glass shower with a wide rain-style shower head and pink stained bench set away from the shower’s spray. The shower is decked out in light beige stone and bordered by thin glass panels that make it feel larger than it actually is. There's also completely unnecessary mood lighting in the ceiling, considering you barely ever shower together, and it's almost never intimate when you do.

This time, however, you're pretty sure they’ll serve their purpose.

You're still not completely recovered from the sybian, so you opt to sit on the floor of the shower, letting the water fall down your back. Mettaton is already lounging on the bench and watching you

“Metta?”

“Mm?”

“Can I uh, get you off?” You ask timidly. Mettaton smiles, wide and genuine as he moves to take his heart out of the container where his stomach should be. He hands it to you and you gently place into both of your palms.

“Go wild, darling.”

You oblige as you all but shove your face into the reddish-pink heart, alternating between nuzzling it and sucking every drop of cherry flavored goop from his heart. Your face is dripping with the warm gel, it's starting to drip down your neck, and you're pretty sure you're in heaven as you feel some drip off your and land heavily on your over sensitive clit.

“Ah! D-arling! Please! I-I-can’t take it!” Mettaton pants. You take this as one part challenge, one part revenge. The heart is malleable, and if you're slow and gentle enough, you can slide your fingers into it. Which is exactly what you do. You're about two knuckles deep before you start flexing and crooking your fingers inside the heart, still absolutely eating him out with all the energy your post-vibrator body can muster.

“Ah! Uh- _A **h**_! _Ah_ - ** _ahh_**! D- **ARLI _NG!”_** Mettaton shrieks. You giggle and keep giving his heart little kitten licks until his moans turn to little glitchy pants.

Feeling significantly more stable, you crawl over to the bench Mettaton is laying on and slide his heart back into its container, but not before roughly squeezing it one last time, reveling in the return of the glitch-laden screaming.

Mettaton is twitching violently, and you laugh at the static pops that have replaced most of his moaning and panting. You end up manually wrapping his arm around you and you sit beside the bench, occasionally nuzzling into his neck as you wait for him to stop overloading.

Eventually, he manages to calm down, though his fans are still whirring so fast you're a bit unsure if he's not literally melting.

“Hah, now I gotta actually shower, huh?” You say. Mettaton doesn't even try to speak. Still staring at the ceiling, he just lets his arm slack off your shoulder so you can stand up to grab your shower products. They join you on the floor. The rest of your shower is completely standard fare, sans the fact that you have a robot basking in afterglow lovingly gazing at you as you wash your hair.

The water runs cold before you shut off the shower. A long sigh escapes your lungs as you finally stand, opening the glass door to get your towel and bathrobe. You wrap yourself up in the oversized robe and wait for Mettaton to get up. He's slow, and you're stuck for a while waiting for your slow-ass robot to come to bed with you. Eventually he picks himself up and smiles before picking you up for another big kiss. This one is markedly less heated, and you feel lighter when you hug him hard and giggle into the kiss. Both of you are still in post orgasm hazes and you feel a little drunk, which means everything is light and great, with your boyfriend being somehow more amazing than you remember when you're fully sober and unaware that he'd be responsible for the most intense (and probably best) round of sex you've ever experienced. The two of you step out of the shower and head into the hallway. Mettaton nudges you and you look up at him.

“Do you want anything else? We can go down to the kitchen and get something to eat if you'd like.”

"No thanks, I just wanna sleep."

"Okay, darling. Do you want to walk or should I carry you?"

"I would like to walk, sir."

 

Both of you walk to the bedroom, and you hang your robe up to dry. You look at your vanity and notice there's a set of shorts and your favorite tank top set out already. You smile and put them on. By the time you're done, Mettaton is already settling into bed, plugging his charger into the port in his neck that's usually hidden by his hair. You walk over to your side of the bed and get under the covers, moving so that you're closer to him.

"So, darling. Did you have fun tonight?" He asks after a moment.

"Yeah." You breathe. Mettaton smiles and wraps his arms around you several times. You respond by throwing your leg over his ass and bringing your arms tight around his waist.

"Do you want to do it again?"

"God yes." You manage to laugh out.

He continues to gently ask about what you liked and didn't like about the scene you two had starred in until you stop responding, too tired to listen or think. Mettaton kisses the top of your head and mumbles "love you". You whisper that you love him too and fall asleep with your neon pink beacon of sin petting your back.

**Author's Note:**

> BOY OH BOY DO I LOVE SIN AND DISAPPOINTING MY MOM
> 
> Edit: THANKS FOR 100 KUDOS! You all mean so much to me, and I love you all so much! If you'd like to chat or give me ideas for more horrible robot sin my tumblr is: roxycrossing.co.vu


End file.
